


Battle

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Male!Ymir - Freeform, Spectrum Sliding, combat medic!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your last expedition, you were pulled from the combat medic team and given the position of a regular on-base nurse. Treating soldiers in a safe environment is actually pretty great and you get to know a lot of the soldiers pretty well. One reckless boy, Ymir, seems to always come in. Feelings develop and when you're forced to return to combat as a medic, you're faced with the dark reality that no one is safe on expeditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from DA user AbbitsaChan.

"Ymir, what have you injured now?" you demanded, rushing over to help the tiny Krista Lenz carry her tall friend into your office.

"He hit his head on a tree during training," Krista explained. Your arms wormed around the lean youth's torso, hauling him onto the examination table. Despite the fact you’d done this multiple times before, the same fluttering feeling surged through your body. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a tiny crush on him.

"Ymir, you've got to stop being so reckless! I swear to God, you're here at least once a week!" you reprimanded him.

“I’ll stop being so reckless when you stop being so cute,” he said lasciviously, giving you a cocky grin.     

“This isn’t the time for that!” you replied, rolling your eyes. “What did you injure?”

“He hurt his ankle while doing some maneuvers,” Krista answered for the brunet. You sighed.  _Not again. This boy's gotta start being more careful, I swear._ You pulled his shoe off, nearly toppling over in the process. You kneeled down and inspected Ymir's ankle. Purple bruises were already beginning to dot the soft, pale skin of his ankles. Your fingertips glided over the bruises, gauging his response. He flinched ever so slightly at your touch.

"Nothing appears broken, but I think you've got a bad sprained ankle. You know the drill. Keep it elevated, wrap it, ice it, I'll talk to your squad leader about getting you a day off."

"What, I can't stay in the infirmary in the meantime?" he asked.

"Ymir, we both know that you can't do that. For several reasons," you told him. "Krista, will you help me help him back to his dorm?"

"Of course, [First]!" she said brightly.

"I can make it back to my dorm by myself, thank you very much," Ymir cut in.

"You were limping and Krista practically had to carry you here," you pointed out, arm snaking under one of his armpits. Krista took the other side and the two of you hoisted him up.

“I’ll be fine, [First]. Come on, don’t you trust me?” he asked, batting his eyelashes at you like a debutante at a ball.

“No.”

“I think I’ll be able to help him on my own, [First],” Krista said with a knowing smile. “I can get him out of here.”

“You sure?” you asked. She nodded. “All right. Be careful you two and if you need anything, I’ll be right here.”

“Got it, [First]!” Krista smiled at you. She and Ymir left the office and you sighed as the door shut.  _God, that boy keeps me on my toes._

_Knock, knock, knock._ Glancing at the door and sighing, you invited the person into your office.  _What does Ymir need now,_ you wondered as the door creaked open.  _He was just in here._

“Did you forget something?” you asked, tidying up your workspace.

“Sorry?”  _Oh crap!_

“Sir!” you wheeled around, saluting Commander Erwin Smith as he stood in the doorway of your office. “I’m so sorry, I just had a few kids in here and I thought you were them, or something.”

“At ease, [First], it’s fine,” he replied, waving off your salute. “I need to talk to you about the upcoming expedition.”

“Oh?” You and Erwin sat down at your desk, your thoughts racing.  _What’s this about? Why is he talking to me about the next expedition?_

“If you’ll recall, we had a lot of casualties in our expedition two months ago,” he began, clasping his hands together. “Most of them occurred because our combat medics were taken out. I know you’ve been trained as a combat medic. I want you to join us on the expedition in a month.”

“Sir, it’s been a long time since I’ve been in my maneuver gear. Are you sure you want me on this expedition?” you asked.  _I can’t go back there! I made a promise that I’d never fight titans again!_

“Yes, I’m sure. You and the three other trained medics will be accompanying us. We can’t  afford any more needless deaths and I feel that having a few of our medics with us will help save lives,” he explained.

“So should I be training with the other soldiers in addition to performing my medical duties?”

“Yes. I’m assigning you to train with the new recruits. I know you’ve been in battle before but I want to make sure you remember all of the basics.”

“Understood, sir,” you replied. 

“Thank you for your time,” he said, pushing his chair back and standing up. He paused. “I’m sorry it’s come to this. I know you don’t want to go back into battle.”

“If it’s to save lives, there’s not much I can complain about,” you told him. “That’ll make everything worthwhile.”

  
  


_What have I gotten myself into,_ you wondered, staring up at the looming presence of Wall Rose.  _I promised myself I was never going to go back into battle._

“Scared, [First]?” Ymir asked from his spot next you. “You got me to protect you.”

“I think that’s a good reason to be scared,” Reiner said with a smug grin.

“Shut up, Reiner!” Ymir replied vehemently, giving the burly youth a death glare. You chuckled, looking back and forth from Ymir to Reiner.

“All right guys, let’s not fight just when we’re leaving the walls. We need to be focused,” you told them with a small smile. 

“[First] is right! We need focus on staying alive!” Krista piped up, looking at her comrades pleadingly. Reiner smirked and Ymir looked away. From the front of the formation they could hear Erwin order them all to move forward. Gritting your teeth, you watched as the gate opened and the remnants of Wall Maria were revealed. The Survey Corps moved forward, leaving the safety of Wall Maria. Your senses felt like they were heightened as you rode through titan territory. 

Surprisingly, the Long Range Scouting Formation was doing a spectacular job at avoiding conflicts. Well, at least in your section. You didn’t think any groups had to engage in battle. You  _hoped_ they hadn’t. Out of the corner of your eye you saw movement. Turning to look, you saw a few titans sprinting towards your group. Your stomach lurched.  _There’s too many. We’re not going to be able to run away from them._

“Lenz, give out the signal! Everyone else, prepare to fight!” your team leader yelled, attaching her blades to her hilts.  _Shit._ You did the same, breathing slowly to ease your nerves. Your eyes flitted over to Ymir; he seemed just fine. Mildly annoyed, but fine.  _He’s not scared? Figures,_ you thought. A titan approached and you wasted no time in engaging it, helping another soldier take it down. 

_One down, several to go,_ you thought as you touched down, landing on the titan’s evaporating corpse. No one seemed hurt; a good sign. _All right, I need to help people take these titans down._ A loud groan cut through the air. _Who needs . . . fuck!_ You flew through the air, hurrying towards Ymir. He was on the ground, a bad gash on his head as a titan toyed with him. Ymir was barely missing the attacks. _No no no no no, Ymir, hang in there! I have to save him! I have to protect him!_

Your blades sliced through the titan’s arm before your hooks dug into it’s fleshy shoulder. Circling around, you took a chunk out of its weak spot.  _Ah hell, it’s falling towards Ymir!_ You quickly landed and grabbed Ymir’s wrists. You hauled him out of the way of the falling titan. 

“Are you okay?” you asked, kneeling down beside him. _He’s conscious, that’s a good sign._ “Just stay still. Let me get my sup -” Ymir’s fingers wove themselves in your hair and pulled you down before you could finish your sentence. His lips crashed into yours, shocks of electricity flowing through your veins. As much as you liked the kiss, you pushed him away. 

“Ymir! Of all times to kiss me, you chose  _now?!”_ you demanded.

“Now or never, right?” he asked a cocky grin on his face. You rolled your eyes.

“I can’t believe you. Look, we can finish this once we get to safety. Just stay here while I help take out these titans.” 

“Be careful, all right?” he told you as you walked away. You turned back to him and smirked.

“More careful than you are.”   



End file.
